Genus: PULMONARIA.
Species: saccharata. 
Denomination: PINK HAZE.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of lungwort that is grown as an ornamental for its large clear-pink flowers. The new cultivar is known botanically as Pulmonaria saccharata and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 is a chance seedling that was discovered in October 1996 by the inventors in a cultivated area in Woking, Surrey, United Kingdom. Surrounding xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 were plants presumed to be Pulmonaria saccharata. The female parent is presumed to be Pulmonaria saccharata (unpatented). Selection of xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 was based on the clear-pink flower color, the wide open flower, and the size of the flower, which is much larger than exhibited by typical Pulmonaria. xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 is a ground cover suitable for full shade or light shade and exhibiting leaves that are up to 25 centimeters in length and up to 10 centimeters in width on a mature plant. At maturity xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 is 30 centimeters in height and 50 centimeters in width.
xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 produces many large wide open, clear-pink flowers shaped like saucers with ruffled edges. There are tints of violet-blue in the flower color. The flowers are held above medium-green leaves that are dappled on the upper surface with grey-green spots. The flowers bloom in early spring. Propagation is accomplished by division or tissue culture. Plants perform best when planted in moist, organically enriched soil. xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 is suitable as a ground cover for woodland paths, perennial beds and small shady landscape areas.
The plant that is closest in comparison to xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 is Pulmonaria xe2x80x98Dora Bielefeldxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the comparison plant by its flowers, which are approximately twice the size and a clearer, brighter pink color than the flowers of xe2x80x98Dora Bielefeldxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the presumed parent and all other Pulmonaria known to the inventor, by its wide open flower, clear-pink flower color and large flowers.
xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 was first asexually propagated by the inventors in 1996 in a cultivated area of Woking, Surrey, United Kingdom. The method used for asexual propagation was division. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new cultivar xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99. In combination these traits set xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 apart from all other Pulmonaria known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Pulmonaria xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 is a ground cover exhibiting a low-growing, dense, mounding habit.
2. Pulmonaria xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 produces a profuse display of bright clear-pink flowers with tints of violet-blue color.
3. Pulmonaria xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 is a perennial suitable for woodland paths, perennial beds and shady to partially shaded landscape areas.
4. Pulmonaria xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 is 20 cm. in height and 43 cm. in width in a 4-litre container, while 30 cm. in height and 50 cm. in width at maturity.
5. Pulmonaria xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 exhibits variegated medium green foliage with a dappled pattern of grey-green spots on the leaf surfaces.
6. Pulmonaria xe2x80x98Pink Hazexe2x80x99 is hardy to USDA Zone 5.